1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side-on reflection type photoelectric detector having a cooling device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Background Art
An example of a conventional photoelectric detector with a cooling device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 49-106380. The apparatus disclosed in this publication comprises a detector main body in a transparent glass valve. This detector main body is constituted such that photoelectrons are generated from a photoelectric converting unit, i.e., a photoelectric surface in accordance with incident light via the glass valve and a grid, and the photoelectrons are collected by an anode while being multiplied by a plurality of stages of dynodes.
This apparatus further comprises a substrate which has electrically insulating and heat conductive properties and with which the photoelectric converting unit is brought into tight contact. The distal end of this substrate is directly attached to a metal plate disposed on the top portion of the glass valve, and this metal plate is directly fixed to a low-temperature plate at a low temperature side of a Peltier element. A heat sink with a radiation fin is fixed to a high-temperature plate of the Peltier element at a high temperature side having a Peltier effect. The Peltier element comprises the low- and high-temperature plates serving as good heat conductors, and a thermoelectric cooling unit, arranged between these plates, for dissipating heat absorbed by the high-temperature plate from the low-temperature plate, in accordance with an applied voltage. Therefore, since the cooling device continues to effectively cool the photoelectric surface via the substrate, it is difficult to generate thermoelectrons from the photoelectric surface, improving the performance of the photoelectric detector.